


The Sirius Set-up

by KingKay



Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blushing, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Relationship, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Harry didn’t want to meet his godfather's cousin but it happened anyway because Sirius can’t help sticking him nose into other peoples business, especially when he's decided to play matchmaker.
Series: Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	The Sirius Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the comic linked below.

[https://twitter.com/aldyaart/status/1178733906507567106?s=19&fbclid=IwAR3fCLywLq9hf2mQw4UNEfOwsUh8b4irc2dR0legS8twkHfU-QVJsq6Ch6o](https://twitter.com/aldyaart/status/1178733906507567106?s=19&fbclid=IwAR3fCLywLq9hf2mQw4UNEfOwsUh8b4irc2dR0legS8twkHfU-QVJsq6Ch6o)

"Sirius, I'm home," Harry called out as he dropped his bag and kicked the door shut with a bang. It rattled in its frame and Harry winced wondering not for the first time if it would fall off its hinges the next time he opened it.  
  
"Harry, in here,” Sirius called back distracting Harry from his thoughts about the door and returning to the reason for him slamming it in the first place. His science professor had given him another low grade and he knew who was to blame for that.  
  
Following the sound of Sirius's voice Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and weaved his way through the large house to the living room. His head dropping back as he walked through the doorway and complaints already spilling from his mouth.  
  
"College is a nightmare. Professor Snape hates me and it's all your fault. He still hasn't forgotten the time you and my dad put tacks on his chair when you were at school together and oh."  
  
Harry fell silent as he finally looked at his godfather, and legal guardian, with a dark glare and realised he had company. The boy sat next to him was blonde with high cheekbones and completely gorgeous. In embarrassment Harry dropped his scowl and tried to smile, and not stare too much, which was hard to do as the boy smiled back at him.  
  
"Harry, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Draco. His parents have finally set him free to visit family," Sirius said and Harry’s heart leapt in his chest as he realised what Sirius had done. He had mentioned in passing that he was fed up of being single and Sirius had mentioned a cousin, not only did Harry think it weird for his godfather to be playing matchmaker but that wanting to set Harry up with his family was taking things too far. Therefore, he had shot down every attempt Sirius had made to get them to meet but now he had been outmaneuvered and caught unprepared.   
  
"Don't be silly. They don't know I'm here,” Draco explained, a smirk curling onto his face as he turned to Sirius. “They would kill me; you are still considered a bad influence and the black sheep of the family after all."

“I’m a brilliant influence, just look at Harry here,” Sirius argued back and Draco’s cocky expression faltered as with an endearing smile and his cheeks turning red, Draco met Harry’s eyes.   
  
"Um hi," Harry muttered sure that his own cheeks were rosy judging by the heat he could feel coming from them. Considering all the things Sirius had told him about Draco, Harry was now panicking over what Draco knew about him. He wouldn’t put it past Sirius to have dished out all his most embarrassing moments and made him look like a complete idiot.  
  
"Hello. Well...I really must be off," Draco said as he placed his empty cup down on the table and stood, straightening his waistcoat. The posh get up was a bit of a surprise since Harry didn’t know anyone his age who dressed that way. That didn’t stop him from admiring Draco though, because damn it looked good on him. It perfectly showed off his narrow waist and the crispness of the lines complemented the sharp features of his face. _You could cut yourself on that jaw line_ , he thought, not that it deterred Harry from wanting to trace it with kisses.  
  
"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you," Harry rushed out dragging his mind from the path it had begun to head down. In a desperate need to do something with his hands he patted down his hair suddenly aware that it was probably sticking up as usual before following Draco’s gaze to the stain on his t shirt from lunch. For a moment he wished that he had agreed to meet Draco on his terms and therefore not looking like trash. Then he recalled that this was all Sirius’s fault in the first place and silently cursed him while trying to shoot a glare at him without Draco seeing.   
  
"You too. Also, just to let you know Severus doesn't like anyone so you're not special. He barely tolerates me, not since I blew up his lab when I was six."  
  
"What?" Harry said as he tried to follow Draco’s drawled words. He had been busy plotting Sirius’s death and avoiding any inappropriate thoughts over Draco from entering his head while he was still standing in front of him.  
  
"It was an accident and partly his fault, a lab isn’t the best place for a bored child.”

At Harry’s frown of confusion Draco continued to explain. “Severus Snape is my godfather. I think you got a better deal there," Draco said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Sirius still stretched out on the sofa who winked at Harry, "I bet he's much more fun to hang out with. Right, cheerio chaps."  
  
"Bye dragon, do me a favour and set your dad's hair on fire, again."  
  
"That was one time," Draco snapped out as his face turned red and he let out a huff.

“Was that during the lab explosion?”

“Um, no. That was another accident,” Draco admitted softly and with a brief and shy smile he slipped past Harry and disappeared from view, a few seconds later Harry hear the front door bang shut. In a daze Harry remained stood in place, eyes still staring out the way Draco had gone.  
  
"Earth to Bambi, if you keep drooling on the carpet then I'm making you clean it up."  
  
Harry groaned as he turned back around and glared at Sirius. His godfather was in so much trouble and Harry was going to tell him exactly how much.  
  
"You invited him over, after weeks of talking about him and you couldn't give me just a tiny bit of a warning," Harry cried out as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Why should I warn you? You told me he's not your type and that it would be weird to date your godfather’s cousin, remember," Sirius teased with a raised eyebrow. A look Harry was sure Draco could also pull off and now it clicked that they both shared the same grey eyes but that was where the similarities ended. Which was a relief, it’s not like Sirius wasn’t good-looking but Harry couldn’t think of him like that or deal with dating someone who looked like him either.  
  
"He's not my type," Harry lied, "It's just impolite not to tell me we were having company. I live here too you know."  
  
"How could I forget, I have to do your laundry." Sirius finally rose from the sofa and walking over to Harry he ruffled his hair. Still annoyed Harry pushed him away, growling at Sirius's chuckle.  
  
"He's still single by the way and I think he likes you."  
  
Harry felt his cheek start to burn again and even knowing how it would sound asked the question burning on his tongue anyway, "And what makes you say that?"  
  
Sirius smiled at him, "He rambles when he's nervous. So should I invite him over again?"  
  
For a moment Harry was tempted to say no, to continue fighting against Sirius’s insistence that they would be great together but when he thought of Draco’s smile and stunningly gorgeous platinum hair his anger started to fade. Harry's reply when he gave it was muffled but still very clearly a yes and he knew Sirius wasn't going to let him live it down. A prediction that turned out to be right as he pinched Harry's cheek and promised pizza for dinner to celebrate his superb matchmaking skills.

“Just a warning, Snape is gonna hate you even more if you start dating his godson,” Sirius shouted as he left the room.

“Great,” Harry groaned but then he smiled. Somehow he thought it would be worth it, even if it meant failing his class. He could always retake it, but Draco was a chance he didn’t want to lose.


End file.
